


Notes to Your Heart

by Dichromatic_Shadow



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confused Mark, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, F/M, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Light Angst, Lucas doesn't appear until later, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pinning, Secret Admirer, Tags May Change, leaving notes inside lockers, oblivious boys, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dichromatic_Shadow/pseuds/Dichromatic_Shadow
Summary: "I wish I could enter your heart as easily as this note got into your locker.”Mark has a secret admirer who leaves cheesy notes inside his locker, but he’s too busy crushing on Renjun to be falling for someone else.





	1. I wish I could enter your heart...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my first long/chapter fic so hopefully you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Let's begin!
> 
> Edit 4/12/19: I decided to rewrite the posted chapters. I wasn't satisfied how they came so here they are. I recommend giving it another read since some things were changed, but the point of the chapters remained the same however I feel like they're more enjoyable and less cringy? Oh well. Either way enjoy!

**_I wish I could enter your heart as easily as this note got into your locker._ **

Mark blinked as he tried to process the words printed on the small, innocent piece of paper that had fallen from his locker. He looked behind his shoulders and down both sides of the hallway, trying to see if anyone looked expectant or nervous at all.

Not noticing anything amiss, he inspected the little note. It wasn’t rare for him to get anonymous -with the occasional not so anonymous- letters or cards from people confessing their feelings of admiration and affection for him. He was used to the pink, sometimes glittery cards, however he had never received a neon green paper with uneven edges, clearly ripped from somewhere.

The bell rang, indicating that lunch break had officially started. He shoved the paper together with his books into the locker. While he wasn’t particularly fond of these notes, he still saved them until he was back home with no imaginary expectant eyes looking at him. He usually read them once then disposed of them if he didn’t have an idea of who it was from, and if he did he would gently let the person down.   

“Mark Lee!”

Mark flinched at the loud voice that yelled his name next to his ear. His dark eyes looked behind his shoulder only to find a smiling Chenle.

“Jesus Christ, Chenle, you didn’t have to yell. I can hear you,” the older whined as he turned to face his attacker.

Chenle laughed together with Jisung, who he wasn’t surprised to see. The two of them were joined at the hip.

“What are you guys doing here anyway? I assumed you two would be the firsts at the cafeteria,” Mark said as he tried to get rid of the ringing in his ear.

“We were on our way when we saw you,” Jisung began.

“And then we remembered how you promised to get us ramen,” finished Chenle, while grabbing Mark’s arm and pulling at it.  

“I don’t remember promising you guys ramen,” Mark said with a confused gaze.

“Now you do,” Chenle said mischievously. He turned to look at his tall best friend and the latter pulled his phone out. Jisung pressed something on the screen and soon Mark heard a recording of his voice saying everything except for the key word ‘don’t’.

“You were supposed to be the good one, Jisung!” Mark wailed as Chenle continued dragging him down the hallway and into the cafeteria, the youngest not far behind. “What happened to all of our years of friendship together?!”

“Sorry, Mark, but Chenle promised to get me one if I helped him,” Jisung said, not a bit sorry.

Mark knew there was a more powerful reason of why Jisung had helped Chenle, but he wasn’t going to get to the younger’s level of betrayal.  

“C’mon, c’mon, all the spicy ramen is going to run out if we don’t hurry up!”

 

* * *

 

“What’s wrong with Mark?” Jaemin asked as he, Jeno, Renjun and Donghyuck approached the table.

Said male was grumbling something about “top ten anime betrayals”. In the meantime, Chenle happily slurped his second cup of noodles while Jisung was laughing at the older’s misery, his own cup laying empty by his side.

“He’s just upset he almost forgot to buy us ramen,” Chenle answered with a bright smile. “But since Jisung and I are very good friends with Mark we forgave him.”

Renjun poked the older teen’s cheek, only to get his hand swatted away. He laughed and the latter groaned.

“My children grow up so fast,” Donghyuck exclaimed with a sigh as he sat down. Mark kicked him underneath the table as revenge for making his sweet, younger friends become monsters. Donghyuck let out an pained squeak.

 


	2. Let me tell you a secret...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark receives his second note, but he is more focused on something, or more specifically, someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! New chapter in a matter of days! 
> 
> I'm on a roll. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Edit 4/15/19: Hello! Another chapter, another edit. Enjoy!

**_Let me tell you a secret, your smile brightens up my days._ ** ****__  
**  
** Mark stared at the ceiling of his English classroom, contemplating the new note he had received that day. It had been a week since the first one so he assumed it was just going to be a one time deal, perhaps the person realized he was not interested, but when he opened his locker earlier today the paper gently fell down to his feet.

“My smile, huh?” He whispered.

Neither the piece of paper or the words printed on it gave a clue of who the author was. He was a pretty nice guy overall plus being student council president and basketball captain his smile was directed at everyone most of the time.

His dark eyes glanced at his notebook. Phrases written down, scratched out words with the occasional correction here and there; music notes and tunes scribbled on the sides as he assessed his latest musical project. The word _smile_ stood out the most for him, but this time it was for a different reason.

Mark’s gaze wandered towards the scenery outside the window. They were a month into the first semester, a few days shy of officially starting fall, but September had always felt like autumn to him. It seemed like Mother Nature felt the same as the school yard was covered in vibrant colored leaves in a variety of shades of amber, yellow, and brown. He could almost hear the crunching under his shoes.

Movement outside caught Mark’s attention. He turned to look and instantly recognized his friends by their bright colored hairs -surprisingly, the school hadn't said anything yet. However, one person monopolized his attention without even trying.

The teen laughed exuberantly as he followed the other two into a big pile of leaves. It might have seemed like a childish thing to do, but it didn’t take away from the beauty of the season and the person's. It brought a smile to Mark’s face as he remembered doing the same with their entire group of friends a year ago; Before he had all these responsibilities and concerns. 

Mark’s heart warmed up at the scene, but couldn’t stop fluttering at the sight of the blond’s beaming grin as the latter ruffled his hair to get the stuck leaves out.

 

While Mark’s smile could brighten up his secret admirer’s day, someone else’s warmed up **_his_** heart.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated. 
> 
> Dichromatic_Shadow


	3. A baby chick with whiskers? Impossible! ...or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is distracted by a conversation while someone takes the opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thank you all for your kudos and bookmark! They are deeply appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy this Chensung chapter even if you end up disliking me at the end. 
> 
> I don't know why I do this to myself. 
> 
> Anyway, let's get it!

Jisung continuously tapped his fingers against his desk as he kept glancing at the clock hanging at the front of the class.

“Please cease your tapping, Jisung-ssi,” the professor said while continuing to write on the board. “I can guarantee you it doesn't make time go faster.”

The teen frowned but stopped. What did his teacher expect? He was a dancer! It was his body’s call to be in constant movement!

He sighed and propped his head on his hand.

It was his last class of the day, and he and Chenle agreed to go to the arcade after school.

_“So you guys are going on a date?” Jaemin teased with a bright smile._

His hand slipped, but it seemed it was his lucky day when he was able to stop his head from slamming against his desk.

_Stupid Jaemin-hyung,_  Jisung mentally grumbled. Just because the former was so in love with his best friend didn’t mean he was too. He and Chenle just liked to spend a lot of time together. It was completely normal!

_“But best friends don’t spend every waking moment with each other, or hold hands for that matter,” Jaemin argued calmly while pulling a book from a shelf._

_“Don’t compare my friendship with Chenle to your relationship with Jeno-hyung,” Jisung said, crossing his arms. “Chenle is naturally affectionate unlike hyung.”_

_“But you are like Jeno, Jisung-ah,” refuted Jaemin. “You are not very affectionate and can barely even tolerate it. I’m sure as hell you wouldn’t let any of us do half of what Chenle-ah does.”_

_“Well-” he had a hard time arguing against that. He followed the older to a table as the latter set the books down. The taller teen dropped his body on the chair facing the pink haired sophomore. “Please don’t make me think about it, hyung.”_

_Jaemin’s expression softened. He laid his hand on top of the larger one and gave a reassuring squeeze. “It’s okay to admit you have feelings, maknae-ah.”_

_“But these feelings are useless if he doesn’t feel the same,” whispered the younger. This pulled at Jaemin’s heartstrings. It’s been a while since Jisung appeared his age, he was always so mature yet mischievous that he rarely showed his vulnerable side._

_“He was the first friend I made in elementary before he moved away. And my first friend here my age. He means a lot to me and I rather be ignorant to these feelings than risk our friendship,” the dancer murmured but anyone could hear his determination loud and clear._

_Jaemin nodded, giving one last reassuring squeeze and smile before pulling his hand away, focusing on his work while the junior studied._

Jisung was brought back to reality when he heard a very familiar laugh next to him. A smile tugged at his lips as he remembered when the latter used to sound like a high pitched dolphin.

“Oh my god, Jisung, I have been calling your name for the past two minutes!” Chenle exclaimed, holding a black marker. “What were you thinking so hard about?”

The younger narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the marker but quickly shook his head. “Nothing important. Are you ready?”

“Yeah!” The green haired boy smiled. He giggled, seeming to be unable to contain his glee. “By the way, cute whiskers.”

Jisung’s expression changed to one of confusion, making look like a lost baby chick. He pulled his phone out and opened the camera app.

And lo and behold there were black whiskers on his cheeks.

“Chenleeeeeeeeeeee!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I promise it gets happier (I cannot guarantee about the cliche-ness).


	4. You look cute like a smurf!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark receives his third note with a funny comparison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**_You look cute like a smurf with your white beanie. Please wear it more often!_ **

Mark tugged at the mentioned beanie self-consciously. He could feel a slight flush on his cheeks but he ignored it.

“What are you doing, hyung?” A sudden voice asked over his shoulder.

He jumped in surprise; almost knocking his shoulder against his friend’s jaw but the other was quicker to avoid the possible damage to his face. The black haired male balled the note and stuffed it in a random pocket of his backpack.

“What’s with you guys and scaring me when I’m at my locker?”

“It’s not our fault you’re oblivious to your surroundings, hyung,” Renjun teased with a grin. “Now come on, the rest of the DREAM team is waiting and you know how Donghyuck gets when we have him wait.”

“I’m not oblivious,” the older grumbled while following the blonde. “And I thought you guys hated our team name.”

“Sure sure, Mark-hyung. Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Renjun said dismissively with a playful tone.

“You little-” Mark reached over to the younger’s head and swiped off the orange beanie he was wearing. The other yelped as his bed hair was left in full display.

“Oh is that how you wanna play.” Renjun proceeded to manhandle the older, getting him in a playful choke-hold. He went for Mark’s beanie, and let out a victorious whoop when he succeeded.

Laughter could be heard all over the hallway, effectively hiding the sound of rapidly beating hearts.

 

* * *

 

“But seriously, hyung, why do you wear that white beanie? It makes you look like a smurf.”

Mark was briefly reminded of the note in his locker but shook his head. “Shut up. You dressed up as Smurfette in last year’s Halloween party.”

“It was a dare!” The dirty blond teen exclaimed defensively. “Besides, why are you only dragging me?! Jeno, Jisung and Chenle also dressed up as smurfs.”

“You were the one with the highlighter hair,” Mark explained with a matter-of-fact tone.  

“Shut up, tin-man. And don’t copy Jeno’s only funny line from last year,” grumbled Renjun.  

Mark laughed at the younger’s sulky face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the kudos!
> 
> As always, kudos, bookmarks, comments, etc make me a happy writer. 
> 
> See ya
> 
> Dichromatic_Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments, kudos, feedback are always welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> Dichromatic_Shadow


End file.
